


Кара

by Mariza



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Телгар. Это имя преследует ее всю жизнь — вместе с памятью о женщине, которую она не знает, но должна гордиться и быть похожей на нее.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: мнение автора о «подвиге» Саллах Телгар сильно отличается от канонного. А еще автор не верит, что после ее гибели семья Телгар-Андиар жила долго и счастливо. Книги Тодда Маккефри (в частности, информация о стражах порога) не учитываются.  
> Примечание: написано на ФБ-2017 для команды Детской классики (первые три главы).

**Глава 1.**

Телгар. Это имя преследует ее всю жизнь — вместе с памятью о женщине, которую она не знает, но должна гордиться и быть похожей на нее.

Каре было всего три месяца, когда мать умерла. Молодая девушка с блеклыми рыжевато-русыми кудрями, что смотрит на нее со старой фотографии, — чужая. И некому сделать ее родной. Бен слишком плохо ее помнит, Рам говорит сухо и скупо, Дена вообще ничего не рассказывает. А отец… лучше бы он тоже молчал.

 

***  
_Красивая, добрая, отважная._

Она слышит это с самого детства.

_Тактичная, сострадательная, понимающая._

«Почему в тебе нет и капли ее деликатности?» — негодует отец.

_Благородная, справедливая, искренняя._

«Почему ты не можешь быть такой же, как она?»

_Хорошая подруга, прекрасная жена, заботливая мать, талантливый пилот…_

Порой Кара ненавидит ее.

 

***  
Ей девять.

Младший брат Джесса, ее приятеля, теряется в дальних коридорах, куда детям запрещено ходить, и Кара идет искать его сама, не дожидаясь взрослых. Она-то знает, куда Джо давно уже хотел сунуть нос, — была там, правда, не одна, а с Ракешем — стражем, который рос вместе с ней, а теперь помогает исследовать пещеры на севере. И, разумеется, находит мальчишку без особого труда. Только вот коленку разбивает, споткнувшись о камень. Пустяки, на самом-то деле, сколько у нее ссадин и царапин уже было — не сосчитать. Это не мешает отвести пропажу к родителям…

Отец врывается в медпункт, когда Каре обрабатывают ранку антисептиком. Он жутко зол и прямо с порога начинает отчитывать ее. Медсестра безуспешно просит выйти и не мешать — и, наконец, потеряв терпение, выталкивает его из комнаты.

Кара медленно сползает с кушетки и идет вслед за ними, останавливаясь возле двери. Она немного устала, расстроена и хочет домой. А отец ссорится с медсестрой, и через дверь слышны сердитые голоса…

— Она ребенок, Телгар! Ребенок, которому все кому не лень рассказывают о том, какой храброй была ее мама. Вот ей и хочется показать, что она ничуть не хуже.

— Саллах никогда бы не сделала такой глупости!

— О, так, по-твоему, это было очень умно — бросить двух истекающих кровью людей и бежать за стервой, которая собралась улетать с планеты? Ну свалила бы Аврил куда подальше, кому бы стало хуже? Никому. А много пользы было от героизма Саллах? Два трупа, один из которых — ее собственный, и дети, оставшиеся без матери.

Отец молчит.

— Я так понимаю, с этой стороны ее поступок никогда не рассматривали.

Молчание.

— Если не хочешь, чтобы Кара совершала такие героические глупости, поговори с ней. Поговори нормально. Объясни, что у каждого поступка есть свои последствия и…

— Кара! — Отцовский голос звучит необычайно хрипло. — Нам пора домой.

 

Слова медсестры не дают покоя, и она начинает искать. Официальные документы, слухи, воспоминания тех, кто был в тот день в Поселке… Кара записывает в тетрадь всю добытую информацию, перечитывает, вычеркивает ненужное. Со временем картина произошедшего вырисовывается ярче.

Отчаянно-храбрый, так восхваляемый поступок матери был… бесполезным. Если бы она не оказалась на «Марипозе», все прошло бы ровно так же за одним исключением: зонды с «Йокогамы», отправленные к Алой Звезде… Но они не добыли нужной информации — это тоже оказалось бесполезным.

А если бы мать осталась?

От медицинских терминов порой голова кругом идет — но Кара не отступает. И добирается до сути.

Медсестра говорила правду. Кенджо Фусаюки можно было спасти — если бы врачей позвали сразу же, а не спустя час.

Если бы мать осталась — он был бы жив. И его дети не потеряли бы отца.

Если бы мать осталась — она сама была бы жива!

 

Что-то не дает покоя, словно царапает изнутри. Кара не сразу понимает, в чем дело, а когда осознает — ей становится страшно.

— Бен, ты знаешь кого-нибудь по фамилии Фусаюки? Среди своих ровесников, я не про того пилота…

Он не знает. И Дена не знает. И Рам…

— Но это же Форт! — сбивчиво объясняет она Бену. — Здесь все друг друга знают. До переселения, когда жили кто где и годами могли не видеться, еще ладно. Но прожить столько лет в Форте — и чтобы никто из нас четверых даже не слышал о ровесниках с этой фамилией?..

Бен качает головой, доводы кажутся ему сомнительными, но Кара видит: заинтересовался. Это главное, вдвоем искать проще.

 

Искать — но не найти.

Взрослые, к которым они обращаются, с трудом припоминают даже то, что Кенджо был женат.

В списках рождений четыре имени: Шенсу, Джиро, Кимо и Чио. Все они родились на Перне. Младше Рама, но старше нее — кроме последней, девочки, появившейся на свет уже после убийства Кенджо…

— А когда вспоминают о преступлении Битры и гибели мамы, говорят только о нас, осиротевших, — зло фыркает Бен. — А об этих ребятах — ни слова. Хотя отца лишились…

Они принимаются за сведения об умерших. Первая запись в книге — день Падения. Несколько страниц имен. Джо Милан, Эрик Хегельман, Боб Йоргенсен, Люси Табберман. Лилиенкампы, Хеллстремы, Раделины, Дагасны… Старики, взрослые, дети… даже если не вспоминать, как именно они умерли, выглядит такой список жутковато.

В следующих записях количество смертей не столь велико. Столкновение скутеров — Нильсон, Нилман, братья Джепсоны. Немногим позже — Китти Пинг Янг. А потом…

_Кенджо Фусаюки. Убит Аврил Битрой._

_Саллах Телгар. Убита Аврил Битрой._

_Аврил Битра. Погибла при попытке улететь с Перна (разрушение челнока)._

Очень кратко и сухо, это ведь регистрационная книга, а не биография. Но Кара ожидала… какой-то большей пышности, что ли, нечто возвышенно-пафосного о героизме матери — просто по привычке.

А тут короткие строчки, одинаково равнодушные и к матери, и к ее убийце.

— За что он умер и как он жил — это им все равно, — бормочет под нос Бен, будто бы вторя ее мыслям. И, в ответ на удивленный взгляд, поясняет: — Это Киплинг, поэт с Земли.

— Ты увлекся поэзией? — недоверчиво спрашивает Кара.

— Нет, нам на уроке сегодня рассказывали. Вот и запомнил…

Они листают дальше. Набол и Лемос, Тэд Табберман, Марко Галлиани. Десятый год, одиннадцатый, двенадцатый. Шестнадцатый — год лихорадки, унесшей едва ли не больше жизней, чем Нити.

Их семью болезнь не затронула: они тогда находились далеко от Форта, в северных пещерах, которые исследовала команда отца. В чем именно заключались исследования и что взрослые искали, Кара толком не знала, слишком радуясь переезду, встрече с Ракешем и возможности бродить по пещерам и горным склонам, не натыкаясь на кого-нибудь каждую секунду. Благодаря стражу, неотлучно бродившему по пятам, ей дали куда больше свободы, чем обычно.

В такие моменты Кара жалела, что они не жили с отцом постоянно, как дети других членов его группы, — после того, как Дена первой же зимой, проведенной в лагере геологов, подхватила воспаление легких, он решил, что большую часть года детям следует оставаться в Форте, под присмотром Майры Ханрахан. Но чем взрослее они становились, тем чаще бывали на полюбившемся им севере.

Среди умерших от лихорадки никого из Фусаюки они не находят. Как и среди отправившихся в Южный Болл.

— А если она вышла замуж и сменила фамилию не только себе, но и детям? — неуверенно предполагает Бен. Смысла в этом они не видят, но проверяют.

Безрезультатно.

— Но не могли же о них просто забыть?! — вырывается у Кары мучившее ее подозрение. Бен молчит. Он не находит ответа.

Это ведь довольно легко, в общем-то, — забыть. Сколько раз Кара забывала предупреждать, куда уходит и когда вернется? Бен регулярно забывает делать уроки. Дена может ходить растрепанной, пока кто-нибудь не напомнит, что она не причесалась утром. А Раму, у которого память, кажется, абсолютная, стоит зачитаться — и обо всем окружающем мире забывает, хоть голодного дракона в комнату запускай — и не заметит.

Так ли сложно забыть о четырех людях тому, кто отвечает за двадцать тысяч, тем более, в суматохе эвакуации, когда под ногами трясется земля, а на голову сыпется пепел?

— О них наверняка вспомнили, когда весь этот бедлам закончился, — с фальшивой уверенностью говорит Бен.

— И оставили на Южном?

— Они могли отказаться переезжать. Вспомни карту — этот Хонсю от Поселка черт-те где, спорим, они нарочно в эти горы забрались, подальше от остальных колонистов? Вулкан им не грозил. Почему бы и не остаться? На Йерне же остались!.. — Бен осекается, но через секунду продолжает: — Слушай, они же наверняка присоединились к островитянам, а в наши списки их не внесли: сначала не до того было, а потом кто такие мелочи вспомнит, это ж не новорожденные или умершие, сведения о которых отсылают регулярно. Поэтому мы их не знаем и отыскать ничего не можем.

Они цепляются за эту версию, хотя не верят в нее — но так проще. Так не кажется, что привычный мир рассыпается прямо на глазах.

Через три дня в Форт возвращается отец. Кара хочет спросить его о Фусаюки, но он все время занят какими-то делами с Полом Бенденом и разговорами с Рэдом Ханраханом, долго выясняет что-то у Цветка Ветра, целый день торчит в Вейре… Потом Дена, случайно услышав один из разговоров, сообщает, что скоро будут созданы новые холды — мистер Ханрахан уже выбрал место, примерно в дне-двух пути от Форта, а мистер Керун размышляет о пещерах на западном полуострове, и даже отец задумался, не превратить ли лагерь геологов в полноценный холд…

Они взахлеб обсуждают эту идею, фантазируют, как будет выглядеть их новый дом — не возникает ни капли сомнений, что отец насовсем заберет их из Форта…  
Разговор обрывается, когда Бен мимоходом бросает: «Интересно, как назовут эти холды?» В комнате повисает молчание. Они знают, какое имя выберет их отец, неважно, сейчас, или через десять лет, или через двадцать…

У этого знания мерзкий привкус старой гнили.

Кара запоздало понимает, что не только на нее давит груз материнской фамилии, ставшей символом героизма наравне с именами первых всадников. Просто раньше она ничего не замечала. Но Бен кривит губы, прикусывая нижнюю; Дена моментально замыкается, отстраняясь от них; глаза Рама становятся пустыми, а лицо — похожим на маску… Сейчас она не может не заметить.

 

Еще через два дня Кара в очередной раз ссорится с отцом и окончательно забывает про семью Фусаюки.

В следующий раз она вспомнит о них только после Прохождения, когда ее внучка — зеленая всадница из Айгена — расскажет о своем полете на Южный континент и о найденном холде.

Холде, который покинули совсем недавно…


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 2.**

Ей двенадцать.

На праздновании Нового года она подслушивает разговор Майры Ханрахан и Барр Амил, маминой подруги. Хорошие девочки так не поступают, но Каре нравится думать о себе как о _не_ хорошей и быть в курсе всего, что касается их семьи. Взрослые так часто скрывают то, что, по их мнению, детям знать не надо! Как еще про смерть мамы им рассказали сразу…

— Он был никудышным мужем и стал никудышным отцом, — жестко говорит Барр. — И не ахай, Майра, ты знаешь, что это правда.

— Я не думаю, что ты можешь судить об этом…

— Неужели? Саллах не говорила, что тащила их брак в одиночку? Или с тобой она держала лицо? Со мной — пыталась. Когда мы встретились на курсах обороны от Нитей, то поначалу делала вид, что все хорошо. Я не поверила. Была у нее в глазах какая-то тоска. А потом мы разговорились, и она рассказала. Что Тарви все время пропадает на работе. Что ведет себя с ней как с чужой. Что если бы она не забеременела, то и не женился бы, а не проявляй инициативу — секса не было бы вообще, пробовала как-то, он к ней даже не прикасался. Да и до свадьбы Саллах вокруг него почти год крутилась, а он ее только как приятеля-пилота и воспринимал.

— Ты преувеличиваешь, Барр.

— Ничуть.

— Тарви довольно замкнут, он мог долго не высказывать свою симпатию. Но он не из тех, кто станет с обычной приятельницей…

— После двойной-то дозы афродизиака?

Сдавленный возглас.

— Не думала, что она способна?.. Я тоже. Черт, какими же дурами мы бываем, когда влюбляемся и вбиваем себе в голову, что жить не можем именно без этого конкретного мужика! — Барр горько смеется. — Лучше бы Саллах вышла за Дрейка…

Остального Кара не слышит.

 

Она знает, что такое афродизиак — но закрывается в комнате и лихорадочно листает медицинский справочник, понимая, что ошибки нет, но все же надеясь… 

А вдруг?..

Но ошибки действительно нет.

Кара вытаскивает материнскую фотографию — она есть у каждого из них — и долго смотрит.

Внешностью они все четверо пошли в отца: рослые, худощавые, с густыми черными волосами. Но черты лица более европейские, а кожа светлее. Интересно, что еще они унаследовали от матери? Чего еще не знают?

— Что, не такая уж святая? — спрашивает Кара, словно мать может услышать ее.

И щелкает зажигалкой.

 

***  
Ей тринадцать, и ссоры с отцом случаются все чаще. Кризис подросткового возраста — все знают, как это называется, и никому от этого не легче.

У Рама было проще — но он всегда казался словно бы старше своих лет. Серьезный, надежный — помощник отцу в присмотре за младшими, с которыми все идет не так гладко.

Дена не скандалит — молча выслушивает упреки или наставления и делает по-своему. Бен отстранился ото всех, почти ничего не рассказывает, но регулярно огрызается и закрывается в комнате. Кара не может отмалчиваться и уходить — каждая ссора проходит на повышенных тонах, порой вплоть до крика.

И одна из ссор завершается…

Ну, наверное, это можно назвать катастрофой.

Начинается все с какой-то мелочи — Кара уже через несколько дней напрочь забывает повод. Перерастает в скандал. И в какой-то момент она кричит отцу…

Что мать была несчастна с ним. Что он ее никогда не любил: смена фамилии, разговоры и почитание — всего лишь чувство вины, а женился только потому, что она залетела. Что мать никогда не была такой, как он рассказывал. Что воспользовалась афродизиаком, чтобы он трахнул ее. Что жалела о своем решении и мечтала о другом мужчине.

Будь они непохожи на отца — сказала бы, что мать изменяла. Что он, возможно, вовсе не их отец.

Вместо этого Кара кричит, что мать пыталась остановить Аврил не из благородных побуждений. Просто ей уже не хотелось жить, а на осознанное самоубийство не хватало духу, вот и воспользовалась шансом.

— Так что можешь считать, что это не Битра убила маму, а ты!

На самом деле Кара так не думает. Но ей слишком хочется причинить боль.

С губ уже готовы сорваться слова, что он пытается сделать из нее новую Саллах, когда отец — побелевший, с совершенно диким взглядом — заносит руку.

От внезапной боли Кара захлебывается непроизнесенными фразами и подступающими рыданиями. А в следующую секунду чувствует толчок в плечо и отступает.

— Не прикасайся к ней! — Бен, до этого подчеркнуто отстраненно резавший хлеб для бутербродов, стоит между ней и отцом.

Дена сдавленно вскрикивает. Рам роняет на пол кружку. Отец же…

Он выглядит уже не взбешенным — помертвевшим.

В руке Бен сжимает нож с прилипшими крошками хлеба.

— Бен… — шепчет отец. Переводит взгляд на Кару. — Я… не… — и медленно уходит прочь.

 

Они молчат.

Рам молча забирает нож. Бен растерянно смотрит на свои руки, будто спрашивая, как все это могло произойти — и, не говоря ни слова, запирается у себя. Кара тоже молчит, не зная, что говорить — и надо ли говорить сейчас. Молчит Дена, уводя ее в их комнату и прикладывая к лицу, все еще горящему от пощечины, смоченное в холодной воде полотенце. Молчит Рам, подбирающий осколки кружки…

Те несколько дней, остававшиеся до отъезда в Форт, они не произносят и полуслова в присутствии друг друга. А Кара прячется от отца, панически боясь, что если они встретятся, то обязательно заговорят, и все начнется снова, и она опять скажет что-нибудь…

 

***  
Одному Раму их бы не доверили, но Дена теперь тоже совершеннолетняя, и они могут жить без чужого надзора. Это радует: не надо объяснять возникшее напряжение, их вечные переезды и так привлекают внимание.

Но мало-помалу отчуждение тает. Молчание сменяется короткими «Доброе утро», «Спокойной ночи», «Буду в пять», «Возвращайся до одиннадцати». За ними — фразы о произошедшем за день, планах на выходные… Разговоры длятся все дольше, смех звучит все искреннее.

Если рану не ковырять, она заживет.

 

В Форте всадники появляются гораздо чаще, чем в северном лагере, так что вид незнакомого парня в кожаной куртке, который стоит рядом с коричневым драконом и о чем-то болтает с Беном, Кару не удивляет. Но на следующий день к ним приходит Шон Коннел, чтобы предложить тому участвовать в близящемся Запечатлении.

— Ты понравился Криниту.

Так они узнают, что драконы могут угадать будущих всадников — и их чутье вернее людского отбора. По крайней мере, те, на кого они указали, уходят с Площадки Рождений в одиночку намного реже.

— Я не против попытаться, — говорит Бен. Кара знает, что он растерян, несмотря на все попытки сохранить невозмутимость. В его планы не входило становиться всадником — да никто из них не задумывался всерьез о возможности запечатлеть! Рам учится на геолога — он всегда этого хотел — Дена станет генетиком, Бен неплохо разбирается в технике и предполагал связать будущее с ней, сама Кара пока что понятия не имеет, чем станет заниматься, — но Запечатление… Нет. Об этом никто из них не думал.

— Нужно разрешение папы, — тихо напоминает Дена.

 

Он дает согласие и приезжает на Запечатление.

Рана зажила. Но остался шрам, который ноет, не давая забыть. Это Кара понимает сразу, как видит отца.

Неловкая улыбка, короткое «Как дела?», «Все хорошо. А у тебя?» и несколько фраз о мало понятных ей проектах — в ответ … Разговора о той ссоре они старательно избегают.

В Вейре царит суета — с недавних пор там завели традицию устраивать после Запечатления пир для гостей. При первой же возможности Кара сбегает на кухню. Помощь в приготовлении блюд и сервировке столов — хороший повод уклониться от отцовского общества. Ее пытаются вежливо выпроводить, мол, гости не должны, да и вдруг запачкает платье? Кара не менее вежливо отвергает любые доводы: во-первых, долг гостей помогать хозяевам по мере сил, во-вторых, ее брат участвует в Запечатлении, так что вклад в организацию праздника — ее подарок ему, в-третьих, она достаточно аккуратна, чтобы одежда не пострадала…

— Кара, верно? Ты очень выросла.

В стройной рыжеволосой женщине Кара узнает Сорку Коннел, всадницу золотой Фаранты. Она видела ее несколько раз, когда та прилетала в Форт к родным, но не обменялась с ней и десятком слов.

— Добрый день. Да, — Кара выдавливает неловкую улыбку. — Мой брат будет на Запечатлении, а я тут… помогаю.

Сорка улыбается.

— Помню, как познакомилась с твоей мамой на «Йокогаме». Нас только-только разбудили, и она помогла нам добраться до каюты. Вижу, ты на нее похожа…

В груди разливается холод. Кара медленно опускает на стол кувшин с кла, разжимая пальцы, точно сведенные судорогой.

— Надеюсь, что нет.

Зеленые глаза Сорки недоуменно расширяются, но в этот момент все вокруг наполняет негромкий гул. Кара вертит головой, пытаясь понять, что происходит — и тут ее выпихивают наружу, в объятия движущейся к Площадке Рождений толпы, из которой ее едва ли не за шкирку выдергивает Рам, сдержанно бормочущий сквозь зубы что-то нелицеприятное о младших сестрах. Дена, которую он уволок прочь от какого-то темноволосого парня (судя по загару, из Южного Болла), только усмехается в ответ.   
Отец сидит с адмиралом Бенденом и прочими почетными гостями — Кара замечает, как к ним спешит Сорка. Они же находят себе уголок подальше от высокого общества, где происходящее видно не хуже.

Яиц в этой кладке тридцать четыре, претендентов — почти вдвое больше. Они уже толпятся на горячем песке, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Кара находит брата взглядом: Бен явно пытается подражать вечной невозмутимости Рама, но получается плоховато. Они машут, привлекая его внимание — и Бен улыбается в ответ. Кажется, присутствие родных добавляет ему выдержки.

Кара крутит головой по сторонам, рассматривая драконов. Кроме Ивенаты, на Площадке есть и другая королева — Милата вроде бы. Джеффри, всадник Кринита, который доставил их в Вейр, упоминал, что еще одна золотая недавно отложила яйца. Остальные королевы и их разноцветная свита примостились вдоль стен.

Драконья песня достигает своего пика перед тем, как трескается первое яйцо.

Затаив дыхание, Кара смотрит, как зеленая малышка выбирается наружу, стряхивая осколки скорлупы. Она быстро находит себе партнера — парня, не девушку, странно, разве они выбирают всадника не того же пола? Впрочем, Кара не уверена, может, это касается только золотых. Вторым появляется на свет коричневый, подбирается на разъезжающихся лапах к претендентам, заглядывает в лицо то одному, то другому. Еще три дракончика вылупляются почти одновременно — и все бронзовые…

Через несколько минут уже не понять, сколько на Площадке малышей и каких цветов — спины парней и девушек, пытающихся подойти ближе к дракончикам и не напороться на их когти или друг на друга, стеной загораживают происходящее. Кара досадливо прикусывает губу и тут же ругает себя — конечно же, им не о чем сейчас волноваться, кроме как об удобстве зрителей!

— Вот он! — Дена указывает в сторону, откуда на Площадку выходили претенденты. Рядом с Беном смешно семенит маленький синий дракончик.

 

Почти через час он находит их. Выражение лица — счастливо-ошалелое, мысли — только о Фиорте, и говорить с ним о чем-то другом решительно невозможно. Дена, высмотрев кого-то в толпе, быстро уходит. «Только веди себя прилично! — стонет ей в спину Рам и сразу же добавляет: — Тебя, мелкая, это тоже касается!»

 

Темнеет. Кара бродит по Вейру, дожидаясь, пока их соберутся отвезти домой, и натыкается на отца, с жаром обсуждающего что-то — наверное, очередные свои исследования — с Полом Бенденом и Джоэлом Лилиенкампом. И засматривается.

— Это уже удел молодежи, а не старых пней вроде нас с тобой! — доносится до нее голос Бендена.

Старых пней?

Да ведь отцу уже за семьдесят, вдруг вспоминает Кара. Хотя он выглядит намного моложе, и в волосах практически нет седины. А еще…

— Кара?

Заметил-таки, плоховато спряталась.

— Я гуляю.

— Прости, Пол, но я, кажется, увлекся и позабыл о детях. Прослежу, чтобы их доставили в Форт.

«А без тебя мы бы тут остались, ага», — мрачно думает Кара.

К Нижним пещерам идут в молчании, но почти у входа она не выдерживает.

— Ты совсем другой был, когда говорил с ними.

— Другой? — Отец смотрит на нее с удивлением. — Какой же?

Кара выбирает между «живой» и «счастливый», но отбрасывает оба варианта.

— На своем месте.

 

Рам выглядит точь-в-точь как отец, когда попеременно утыкается то в какие-то расчеты, то в микроскоп. Кара, уже рассмотревшая все оборудование учебной лаборатории, вертится на стуле и бросает на него короткие взгляды.

— Ра-ам?

— М-м? — Даже голову не поднял.

— Рам, пообещай мне, что никогда не женишься.

Вот теперь братец отрывается от микроскопа и удивленно смотрит на нее.

— Ты чего?

— Просто если ты и жену будешь так же игнорировать, то она разозлится и устроит скандал. А потом и вовсе бросит тебя и детей заберет. И всем будет плохо.

— Считаешь, лучше вообще семью не заводить?

— Тебе — да. Рам, я же знаю, что, будь твоя воля, ты бы из-за своих… — она взмахивает рукой, указывая на заставленный приборами стол, — любимых геологических штучек и не вылезал бы! И жить бы сюда переехал.

— Ладно, — смеется Рам. — Аргументы весомые, ультиматум принят. Не женюсь. Разве что на такой же увлеченной. Эй, Мира, — он разворачивается к дальнему столу, за которым что-то сосредоточенно изучает темноволосая девица в очках. — Выйдешь за меня замуж?

— А? — Она отрывается от планшета и непонимающе смотрит на них. Разговор явно прошел мимо ее ушей, хотя голос ни Рам, ни Кара не понижали.

— Решено, — заключает Рам. — Только на ней.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

Ей семнадцать.

Лагерь геологов действительно стал холдом и носит название «Телгар».

Они с отцом больше не ссорятся. Мирно перебрасываются фразами, улыбаются друг другу. Кара готовит, он убирает со стола…

Душевной близости во всем этом не больше, чем у случайных попутчиков, занимающих во время космического перелета одну каюту. Словно бы та последняя ссора сожгла невидимую нить, которая связывала их.

Может, оно и к лучшему. Так легче.

Кара, как и раньше, часто бродит по окрестностям. Только теперь ее сопровождает не Ракеш, а Джесс.

Он дарит цветы, говорит комплименты, держит за руку и ласково улыбается.

— Я не люблю тебя, — честно говорит Кара. Но Джесс не отступает.

 

Бен навещает их нечасто и всегда в одиночку. Поэтому появление сразу четырех драконов — рядом с синим парят коричневый и две зеленые — в первый момент пугает ее. Не случилось ли что-то плохое?

Кара спешит к Брандону. Юридически — заместитель руководителя, на деле именно он управляет Телгаром. Отец и в прежние времена предпочитал сосредотачиваться на геологии, а не на повседневных проблемах холда, а сейчас…

— Возрастные изменения, — пожимает плечами Дена, когда Кара во время очередного визита в Форт заговаривает с ней об этом. — Чего ты хочешь, ему семьдесят пять лет. И внимание с памятью только-только начали подводить. Два-три века назад подобное было чудом…

 

— Милорд, — Кара изображает кривоватый реверанс. — Спешу довести до вашего сведения, что в холд прибыли всадники.

— Опять издеваешься, — добродушно басит Брандон, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Ну-ну, посмотрим, с чем к нам пожаловали…

Оказывается, с Поиском — так теперь называют отбор претендентов для Запечатления.

Минут за пятнадцать созванная Карой детвора оббегает весь холд, и во двор начинают стекаться юноши и девушки. К драконам их подпускают небольшими группами; после «осмотра» кое-кто сразу же возвращается к работе, но большинство задерживается. Кара, прошедшая проверку одной из первых, настойчиво крутится возле Брандона, который о чем-то тихо говорит с коричневым всадником (тот представился как Отто Хегельман), время от времени утыкаясь в планшет. Не надо быть гением, чтобы понять: отмечает тех, кто приглянулся драконам.

— Ка-ра! — предупреждающе произносит он после очередной неудачной попытки подсмотреть имена претендентов.

— Эй, Бен, — усмехается Хегельман. — Не хочешь пообщаться с сестрой прямо сейчас?

Всадники смеются, а зеленый, который стоит рядом, хлопает Бена по плечу, подталкивая к ней.

— Ну мило-о-орд, — притворно хнычет Кара, прежде чем позволить увести себя прочь.

— Милорд? — переспрашивает Бен.

— Отмечали годовщину основания холда, ставили шекспировские пьесы. Брандон вечно у нас был то герцогом, то королем, вот и прилипло… Как ты? Падения стали чаще…

— Сама видишь, жив-здоров. Знаешь, я…

— Мало ли что я вижу, — перебивает Кара. — В последний раз ты полгода назад прилетал, и случиться за это время могло что угодно!

Бен закатывает глаза и с наигранно тяжелым вздохом задирает левый рукав.

— Вот. — На предплечье красуется шрам длиной с ладонь. — Четыре месяца назад. Как видишь, прекрасно зажило. Врачи у Вейра отличные, и обо мне есть, кому позаботиться.

— Что я слышу, — вкрадчиво доносится из-за его спины. — Неужели ты обзавелся девушкой?

Рам подбирается бесшумно, точно страж на охоте. Бен кривится.

— Так я тебе и сказал!..

— А мне?

— Ты и так узнаешь, — бубнит он себе под нос. — И у Дены тоже все хорошо, спасибо, что поинтересовались. Преподаватели не нарадуются, парня нового завела…

— Она рассталась с Аланом?

— С двумя сразу встречаться не стала бы.

— Алан? — переспросил Рам. — У нее же был Том?..

— Они разбежались сразу после того, как уехали в Форт учиться, — пояснила Кара. — Я думала, ты знаешь.

— Со мной Дена о парнях не сплетничает. Так что там насчет твоей девушки, братец?

— Меня Фиорт зовет, идти надо, — Бен ухмыляется так, что сразу становится понятно: врет.

— Ну-ну, — Рам задумчиво щурится вслед.

 

Их собирают в столовой, и Хегельман неспешно зачитывает имена отобранных для Запечатления. Его голос звучит оглушающе громко: люди, кажется, даже дышать стараются тише обычного.

Кара сидит рядом с Рамом, с другой стороны — Джесс. Отец и Брандон — на возвышении, рядом со всадниками. Бен держится от них как можно дальше — по крайней мере, так ей кажется, — и это тревожит.

— Лейб, Дэвид. Нилман, Барри…

Джесс резко выдыхает — его уже не назовут. Кара знает: теперь он ждет, пока дойдет до буквы «Т».

Она замечает внимательный взгляд Рама. Брат наклоняется и шепчет, что может поговорить с Джессом, если тот станет навязчив. «Сама разберусь», — одними губами отвечает Кара, давя недовольство. Рам просто беспокоится, это нормально…

На ум приходят мысли об отце, и она заставляет себя внимательнее прислушиваться к словам всадника.

— Островская, Торен.

За соседним столом поднимается ликование, но Володя и Соня быстро пресекают радостные вопли младших детей.

— Как думаешь, — шепчет Кара, заставляя брата наклониться ближе к ней. — Если…

— Радо, Кевин. Телгар, Кара.

Она замирает, обрывая фразу на полуслове, и чувствует, как Джесс хватает ее за руку.

— Ну, сестренка… — непонятным голосом произносит Рам. А Бен усмехается — знал, зараза, с самого начала знал!

Кара нерешительно смотрит на отца. Он бледен, хотя и спокоен — и, встретившись с ней взглядами, слегка наклоняет голову.

Он не против — но хочет ли она сама?

 

— Я поеду, — говорит Кара за ужином.

— Уверена? — хмурится Рам.

— Нет. Но я поеду.

Через три дня их забирают в Вейр.

 

***  
Какой остряк прозвал помещения для молодых драконов и их всадников казармой, никто не знает. Тем не менее, название прижилось. Кара хмыкает: ей не нравятся подобные воинские отсылки, но ведь всадники, по сути, и есть армия...

Зато в Вейре лучше кормят. Она не раз замечает, как Дэвид и Кевин тянутся за добавкой, да и другие тоже. Сама Кара, как и все в ее семье, ест мало.

До Рождения остается примерно неделя, и дважды всадники улетают на Падения. Один из коричневых получает серьезные раны, и Кара вместе с другими претендентами помогает медикам. Торен вместе с Фарантой и другой золотой, Теннетой, успокаивают дракона; Сорка с интересом поглядывает на девушку, перешептываясь порой со второй всадницей.

— Ты ведь слышишь их? — уточняет она потом. — Драконов, я имею в виду? — Островская кивает. — Это необычно.

На следующий день Кара узнает, что раненый больше никогда не поднимется в воздух, а Дэвид Лейб возвращается в Телгар.

 

— Бен, слушай, а зеленые всадники…

— Да? — Он ощутимо напрягается, и это значит, что Кара, скорее всего, права в своих подозрениях.

— Во время брачных полетов они спят со всадниками синих, коричневых и бронзовых?

— Да. — Бен откладывает в сторону упряжь. — И вне брачных полетов — тоже.

— И ты?.. — Она не знает, как о таком спрашивать.

Бен глубоко вздыхает.

— Кайл, всадник Лирты. Он запечатлел одновременно со мной. Мы много общались, и...

— Ты понял, что по мальчикам, а не по девочкам.

— Нет, я влюбился. А понял еще в холде.

— Ты, — Кара сопоставляет признание и то, как брат вел себя, — из-за этого тогда огрызался и говорить ни с кем не хотел?

— В том числе.

— Кто-нибудь знает?

— Ну так брачные полеты не скроешь. Да здесь и не надо…

— Я не о всадниках.

— Мне кажется, Дена подозревает, — после недолгого молчания произносит Бен. — Она бывает в Вейре. Отец и Рам... — Он качает головой. — И ты не говори.

 

В день, когда должны вылупиться драконы, Кара пытается помогать на кухне, как и на Запечатлении Бена, но вскоре бросает: слишком волнуется, то чересчур торопясь делать что-то, то замирая на месте. Пытаясь одолеть нервозность, она бродит по Вейру. И видит, как Шон, Сорка и несколько других всадников говорят с группой приезжих.

Кара стоит слишком далеко, чтобы услышать их, но когда разговор заканчивается, всадники проходят мимо закоулка, в котором она тут же прячется.

— Мне по душе их затея, — говорит Шон. — Наладить обмен между холдами необходимо, но драконы — не вьючные лошади.

— Подозреваю, что не обмен, а торговлю, — хмыкает Сорка. — Возвращаемся к тому, от чего отказались…

— Да не-е-ету денег на Перне! — голос Шона делается тоньше, и Кара понимает, что он пародирует кого-то.

— И можешь ехать угодно, и все мы будем свободны и счастливы… — Сорка вздыхает. — Какими же мы были идеалистами.

— Я иногда думаю, что самым трезвомыслящим человеком оказалась Аврил Битра, — невесело произносит кто-то из незнакомых Каре всадников. — У нее был точный план действий: прилететь, добыть драгоценности, втереться в доверие нужным людям. И о том, как улететь, она тоже подумала. Никаких сантиментов. И ведь даже Нити не помешали… — Голоса отдаляются, стихают.

«Нити не помешали. Только Онгола перехитрил», — мысленно заканчивает Кара и выходит наружу.

 

До того момента, как драконы начинают реветь, она отсиживается в казарме. Странное дело — подслушанный разговор поборол тревогу.

Торговцы, странствующие от холда к холду… Идея интересная. Если с умом распланировать маршрут и построить убежища там, где нет подходящих пещер, Нити будут не страшны. А обмен товарами будет кстати.

 

Бен и Кайл сопровождают ее до входа на площадку. Брат порывисто обнимает и желает удачи, шепча напоследок: «Они приехали».

Даже сквозь подошвы ботинок Кара чувствует жар, исходящий от песка. Вместе с другими претендентами она бредет ближе к яйцам, готовым вот-вот проклюнуться, иногда оборачиваясь к зрителям и пытаясь отыскать родных.

Голоса драконов звучат все громче и громче.

— Третий ряд, — Кара дергает за рукав стоящую рядом Торен. — Там твои родители.

Та оглядывается и облегченно улыбается.

Рядом с Островскими сидят и Рам с Деной. И отец тоже. Кара с трудом отворачивается — и в этот момент одно из яиц с громким треском раскалывается на две части.

Бронзовый малыш уверенно ковыляет к одному из парней. Следующим вылупляется синий, за ним — коричневый и зеленая. И Кара снова начинает нервничать.

Золотое яйцо трескается одним из последних. Маленькая королева расшвыривает осколки, недовольно вертит головой — и замирает.

Рядом кто-то еле слышно ахает.

Следующие несколько секунд кажутся вечностью — но вот золотая устремляется к Торен, и Кара с трудом выдыхает, осознавая, что даже не заметила, что задержала дыхание. Наверное, она должна почувствовать разочарование, но ничего похожего нет. Только какое-то странное, тупое облегчение.

Справа раздается громкий писк, Кара разворачивается и видит, как в ее сторону ковыляет маленькая зеленая. Новорожденные драконы неуклюжи, но эта самочка умудряется выглядеть довольно изящно. Глаза ее мерцают ярко-голубым и зеленым, и Кара завороженно любуется…

Писк становится резче, пронзительней — и это выводит из оцепенения. Кара отшатывается назад, закрывая лицо руками.

Нет!

Она не хочет.

Если произойдет запечатление — вся ее жизнь будет предрешена как минимум на тридцать лет вперед. Падение, лечение ран, Падение, тренировки, Падение, брачный полет…

Но она не хочет принадлежать Вейру.

Отец однажды решил за нее, и теперь Кара носит фамилию женщины, которую не знает, которая была и останется чужой. Она навсегда связана с ней и, даже сменив имя, останется «дочерью отважной Саллах».

Она не позволит решить за себя дракону.

 

Кара отходит дальше, опускает руки. «Прочь! — думает зло и яростно, надеясь оттолкнуть зеленую. — Не подходи ко мне!»

Драконы тревожно ревут. Малышка спотыкается, издает жалобный вопль. К ней устремляются несколько претендентов.

 

У выхода из пещеры Кара оглядывается. Зеленая бредет вслед за другими новорожденными, рядом с ней — темноволосая девушка.

Вот и славно.

 

Бен встречает ее в коридоре.

— Что случилось? — Он беспокойно оглядывает ее.

— Ничего, — Кара утыкается брату в плечо. — Ничего не случилось, Бен. Просто я не хочу, чтобы выбирали _меня_. И чтобы решали _за меня_. Нет. Выбирать буду _я_.


End file.
